


Timing is not your thing

by JustSmile399



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSmile399/pseuds/JustSmile399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen may be a man on Multiple things but timing is not one<br/>(with a little fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is not your thing

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own the characters in this story or the show *

Oliver Queen is a man of many things such as charm,loyalty,and kindness,but timing is not this best thing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oliver has anyone ever told you that you have a shity timing",said Felicity

 

Oliver looked surprised,he didn't think Felicity would respond to him like that, just after he told her " I love you",but a little exited to see a new kind of Felicity.  
He loves how she can brighten his day just by what color lipstick she's wearing,how much concentration she puts in her hacking,How he knows she gets distracted when he does his workouts ,and how sometimes,who am I kidding most of the times she says something embarrassing and how flustered she looks with her cheeks, a rosy pink.

 

"What do you mean ?",Oliver said with a smile on his face.

 

"I mean ,remember when Slade put cameras all over the Queen mansion and said he would kill everyone you loved,then you told me that you loved me" Felicity said while giving him a glare,

 

"If you don't call that shity timing ,then i don't know what is ?!"she said almost smacking her tablet off the table.

 

Oliver was amused ,but he didn't know why.Was it because in her way she is telling him back that she loves him too or was she just mad that when he's going to die or almost die is when he tells her that he loves her.

 

" That was only one time,Felicity" 

"Are you sure about that ??" Felicity said raising one eyebrow

''Do you not want it to be a one time thing" Oliver said giving her a smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is like my first fanfic i have ever written so i could be really bad at this or kinda good.  
> I would love suggestions and ways to improve my writing. Should i continue this or not ???


End file.
